


Narcissus

by RlouieH



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RlouieH/pseuds/RlouieH
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 3





	Narcissus

7：45，起床，洗漱，刮胡子。

8：00，穿上衬衫西服，黑色长袜，擦好的皮鞋，开门，关门。

8：07，在楼下711买一杯美式，收过零钱，和服务员说谢谢，不要小票。

8：12，走进地铁站入口，把零钱扔进男孩的吉他盒，买好地铁票。

8：17，地铁入站，人流中最后一个走进地铁，坐在入门对面右手边的座椅，从公文包里掏出诗集。

8：30，地铁到站，起身，走向北门。

8：37，公司楼下买一个三明治，有时是鸡肉，有时是黑椒牛柳。

8：43，进入写字楼大门，电梯按16楼。

8：45，出电梯，左拐走进公司，办公桌在靠近玻璃幕墙的南边，8小时内可以看着太阳东升西落。晒了一天的左手臂微微发热，握着笔的掌心会渗汗。

11：45，楼下快餐店点一个饭，店里总是送一碗泡菜汤。

这样的日子别人看来会很无趣吧。朴珍荣笑着想。

17：00，收拾桌面，把没处理完的文件放进手提包。

17：42，地铁到站，站在两节车厢的连接处。

他的旁边站着一个男孩。

盯着窗外的广告牌飞过，耳朵里塞着白色Airpods 。

17：55，被身后人推着走出地铁。

18：07，进超市买些菜肉拉面。付账。

18：20，开门，关门，脱下皮鞋袜子扔在一边。

19：03，做好晚饭，打开Netflix 。

19：54，洗碗，洗漱。

20：48，做白天剩下的工作。Netflix 。

23：58，上床关灯，打开床头的音响。

「今天又遇见他了。」

「怎么会这么巧。」

「怎么会有人和我的生活轨迹那么相似？」

711的美式，地铁上拿着一本书，同样的快餐店。

「今天果然还能遇上他。」

第三天朴珍荣根本没在看书，隔着书瞄他的脸。

他看书时不时皱紧眉头，眉毛下有两颗痣。

「他也点了这个套餐。」

今天的泡菜汤其实有点咸，朴珍荣没喝出来。

「好想知道他也在听什么歌。」

第四天朴珍荣没有打开音乐播放器，试图在嘈杂的地铁内听见他的Airpods漏出的一点乐音。

「好巧。总能看见你。」

第五天的711里，他对他笑着打招呼。

「这是我的号码。」

第六天他摘下他左耳的耳机，凑近他耳朵说。

「我爱你。」

第七天他的阴囊在他大腿根摩擦，他打乱了呼吸对他告白。

.

23：58，窗帘被拉上，房间突然变黑了。

朴珍荣往后退了一步，一下后仰躺在床上。

望远镜内是黑色的，没什么好看了。

他挪了挪身子，伸手去抓床头的瓶子。

“林在范……林在范……在范……”

他把手伸进裤裆里，阴茎挣开内裤皮筋弹了出来，已经微微发涨挺了起来。

“在范……在范……我今天问到了你的名字……”

他手上的速度渐渐加快，另一只手撩起自己的T恤。

冰冰凉凉的手指碰上火辣辣的乳头。

唤着他名字的声音带着情欲，三个字更加迷人了些。

他握住没有温度的假阳具塞进自己的后穴。

“啊……在范……好大……再进来一点……在范…在范…在范…在范…”

他对着窗外撅起屁股，带着节奏的抽动着身体，气息和喊着他名字的频率逐渐加快。

“我好爱你。”

他笑着舔了一口手上的精液。

明天拿哪本书去见他呢……他会怎么开口问我的名字？

朴珍荣提着一瓶白葡萄酒去了浴室，浴盐的味道是和他身上相似的薄荷味。

半瓶葡萄酒下肚，他在水雾缭绕的浴缸里睡着了。

.

7：45，起床，洗漱，刮胡子。

8：00，穿上衬衫西服，黑色长袜，擦好的皮鞋，开门，关门。

8：07，在楼下711买一杯美式，收过零钱，和服务员说谢谢，不要小票。

8：12，走进地铁站入口，把零钱扔进男孩的吉他盒，买好地铁票。

8：17，地铁入站，人流中最后一个走进地铁，坐在入门对面右手边的座椅，从公文包里掏出诗集。

今天车厢里还是只有林在范一个人在看书。

「这个快时代真是可惜。」  
他想。


End file.
